Seafoam Green Mermaid By The Beach
by Lilbloo20
Summary: Struck with depression at his crush rejecting him for his ex-best friend Izuku returns to Dagobah beach to find peace. Unkowningly the beach has a charm for bringing people together. Especially when it involves a turtle loving blonde with a knack for folk lore!
1. chapter 1: sea turtles

**A/n**

**Here is what you guys asked for!**

**Enjoy**

**[****]**

Bright blue skies over a vast beach front. The sunrise peaking past the horizon to cast beautiful rays of orange across the water. A young man stared over the water front as the sun rose. Emerald staring far into the distance as a scarred hand gently played with the sand.

The beach was once littered with metal and trash alike making it at first unapproachable and treated like a dump. Than as soon as All might started training him the once metal frontier became an ocean paradise. He felt a connection to this beach as it represented him in a way. A place people ignored before now an ideal spot so beautiful people flocked to it instantly.

It was a spot of remembrance for him. A place where he first developed himself. A place he felt at peace at.

Now...it felt like a bitter memory.

He had spent time with her here. The special place he showed her once and told her his full story. The place he asked her out finally admitting his feelings...and the place she rejected him saying he wasn't a good enough choice.

Grabbing a seashell he tossed it into the water and watched it sink quickly. His eyes dull as he the sight before him couldn't bring him peace. The pain of rejection hurt, but the pain of rejection and the self doubt she gave him? Complete and utter defeat.

She had built up his confidence. She gave him a reason to appreciate the name "deku" the name his once best friend gave him.

The once best friend that is now dating the girl of his dreams. The same girl that rejected him for being too nice and admitting she was in love with his ex-best friend.

If there was one thing Izuku wished he had it would be a quirk that erased the painfully feeling in his chest. Sighing to himself he traced small outlines in the sand. The word deku repeatedly written around him.

"You know if you keep sulking like that you'll probably scare the tide away."

Jumping high in shock he turned to face a girl with ashen blonde hair and sharp toothed smile.

"Wait aren't you Nakagame-san...?" He question. The girl's azure eyes lit up and she smiled broadly.

"You remembered me Izuku-senpai!" She beamed. He faultered slightly as he started back at the ocean with red tinted cheeks.

"s-senpai? Aren't you a second year though?" He questioned only getting a head tilt from the girl.

"Yeah, but technically we're the same age. So I get to decide if your senpai or not!" She playfully stuck her tongue out making him chuckle to himself.

He took a minute to look her over. She had a dark blue bikini top that surprisingly, held her massive bust in check, short jean shorts and blue flip flops. She had a light blue jacket around her waist and carried a small purse as well.

"So senpai what are you doing here this early?" She questioned. Her blond spike hair fin swaying slighty with each tilt of her head.

"I don't know really just thinking...what about you?" He didn't want to dampen her mood, because of his depressive state.

She grinned as she reached into her purse and pulled a small booklet. The book had a white cover as she opened it to a certain page bookmarked with a green tassel.

"I'm here to look for these babies!" She nearly shoved the book in his face as he tried to look at what she was trying to showing him.

The book was opened to a page about sea Turtles.

"Apparently there in the season were they lay their eggs out on the beach, and Dagobah beach is one of the top 10 spots to watch baby sea turtles be hatched!" He excitement clear as she stared excitedly at the pictures of the baby sea turtles.

Izuku couldn't help,but marvel at the girl's enthusiasm. Making up his mind he got up from his perched position.

"Well if you want do you mind if I tag along?" He questioned.

_"It would be better than brooding around the beach like some edgy comic book character..."_

She jumped up and dowm excited causing her boobs to bouce as well. She grabbed his arm almost lodging it between her cleavage making him red faced once again.

"Yes! Come on I know the perfect spot. Me and my family use to come here to watch the sea turtles! Your gonna love it!"

**[****]**

"I know it's around here somewhere!" They've been scaling the beach for an hour now looking for the spot that her family had had gone to years prior.

"Ummm..Nakagame-san when was the last time you came here?" The girl had stopped and placed a finger in her chin.

"When I was 6!" The blonde shouted happily.

_"She's a bit of an air head..."_

"Well...alot can happen in 10 years you know?" He said. The girl before him pouted slightly crossing her arms in fake anger.

"Yeah I know. I'm not stupid." Even though she said this a small blush painted her cheeks.

"Well if I can't see the baby turtles...I at least got to spend a little time with senpai." A genuine smile crossed her face as she gazed at the ocean.

True to her words he had fun as well. Her bright attitude and bubbly personality making him forget about the troubles of his mind.

"Oh! Before I forget!" She reached into her purse pulling out another booklet adorning turtles and a pink pen.

"I never got your autograph last time!" She explained. He looked dumb struck for a second before signing his name in the girl's book.

"Yes!" She gleefully shouted smiling happily without a care in the world. Before putting up the pen she grabbed his arm and wrote down her number.

"That way senpai can text me whenever!" Her infectious smile making his heart beat a million miles per second.

"I hope to see you here again!" With that she ran off leaving behind a rather giddy Izuku.

Facing the ocean one last time he smiled.

"Looks like you have a way of making my life better." He mused before staring down at his arm.

_"I GOT A GIRL'S NUMBER!"_

**[****]**

**A/N**

**And there you have it!**

**Thank you!**


	2. chapter 2: Bashful Text

**A/N****I'm feeling spontaneous today.**

**Enjoy!**

]

He looked at his phone a few times. Looking at his contacts at the very new number he had place in his phone. The number belonging to one Tatami Nakagame. The girl he had run into at the beach yesterday.

For some reason he had started at her number for the longest time. His thoughts remembering how bright and bubbly she was. The smile with shark like teeth that made him so curious.

It wasn't just how she was,but the fact she made him forget. Forget the pain amd strangely the feeling of despair disappeared. Though he had contemplated wanting to text her to not be a bother.

_"Does it seem desperate to soon?"_

Weighing in allnthe pros and cons he caved in and sent her a text first.

**Me: H-hey, It's Izuku**

_"Why even in text do I stutter..._"

He didn't have to wait long before he got a text back.

**Nakagame: SENPAI!! I thought you weren't gonna text me for a second.**He felt bad reading that. Sure he had texted his friends before and **_her_, **but texting another girl made him feel nervous. More nervous than he should have lead on.

**Me: S-sorry I didn't wanna seem like a bother.**

**Nakagame: YOUR NOT A BOTHER! I'd love to talk to you senpai.**

**Me: If your sure...so what's up?**

**Nakagame: Oh just eating ice cream!**

Her text came along with a picture image. Opening up the image he had almost dropped his phone as a deep red covered his cheeks. The picture was of her eating an ice cream ,but the image was taken from above. She was wearing a black tank top and the picture exposed her cleavage from the top and some of her frilly blue bra. She was smiling while trying to take a lick of the ice cream.

**Nakagame: Chocolate mint is my fav! What about you senpai?**

_"It's been a while since I had ice cream..."_

**Me: I like strawberry.**

**[****]**

4 hours. Izuku had spent 4 hours on his phone texting one very playful Tatami. The girl seemed like a breath of fresh air to him. She had the energy and excitement of both Mina and kirishima, that.made him extremely grateful.

Most of the conversations were about completely random things. She sent him randomrandom facts, memes and even the occasional selfie of her doing goofy faces. Surprisingly enough he did the same though most of his memes were hero related (something she immediately pointed out.) and a selfie of himeslf that was almost kinda awkward.

He smiled and laughed so caught up in his owm word he forgot about everything.

**Hakagame: And than bam! Ms.Joke was covered in green slime and everyone laughed!**

**Me: She's very good at that isn't she? lol**

Honestly he hasn't been this relaxed...im a while now.

**Hakagame: True! Hey you busy tomorrow?**

**Me: No why?**

**Hakagame: Perfect meet me at Dagobah beach at 11a.m. and bring a towel!**

He smiled at this before sending a quick text.

**Me: sure thing!**

**[****]**

"I'm hoping deku is ok..." Spoke a very saddened Ochako. She was currently curled up against a spike haired blonde whose eyes grew with annoyance.

"Why you worried about that loser?!" He seethed. She glared at him and smacked his chest.

"Don't be mean! You saw how he looked!" She reprimanded him,but he just gave her a smirk.

"Oh yeah I remember round face. Cause 10 minutes earlier you were sucking my dick like a fucking popsicle." At this she blushed hard trying to hide her face in his chest.

"Whatever..." She grumbled and he laughed.

"He'll be fine. He's deku after all. Plus..."He lowered down to kiss her roughly enticing a small moan from her.

"His loss for not growing a fucking pair." He spoke gaining a slight nod from the dazed girl.

Smirking he pushed her down against his bed before removing his shirt.

"Now let me show you why I'm the fucking best."He growled before kissing her fiercely.

**[****]**

**A/n**

**This is a short update, but I'll make the next one longer for this.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Beautiful Mermaid

**A/n**

**I'm spontaneous. So updating old fics!****Enjoy!**

* * *

He was only slightly nervous as he made his way to the beach. After another hour of texting Nakagame he made sure to pack for the trip back to Dagobah beach.

He wore a pair of dark green swim trunks along with a plain white tshirt as he cared a small bag on his side. The bag had an All Might themed beach towel along with a few snacks and some sunscreen he might of need for today.

The sky was clear as much as the ocean was blue creating the perfect collage of multiple shades of the crystal blue water. The tides rippled in a soft manner that was almost symphonic.

His emerald eyes watched the sun gently rise past the horizon making the scene even more beautiful.

_"To think It wouldn't be like this.if I hadn't cleaned up the beach."_Izuku couldn't believe in all.the progress he accomplished so far. His trial and errors being evident in both his body and his actions.

A small smile crossed his freckled face as he made his trek through the sand. He stopped barely 4 feet in front of the tide before he noticed the shine of shells cutting across the water.

"This is why it's best to come early!" Spoke a familiar voice as he turned to spot Nakagame. She gave him her signature toothy grin as she ran towards him. Unlike the same swimsuit as last time the 2 piece she wore had a slightly greenish blue tone to it,but for some reason the top looked smaller (and tighter) than the last one she wore.

He blushed as he watched her bust bounce with ever step.she took running towards him. He placed a hand towards his blushing face to look away before any trinkles of blood left his nostrils.

"Senpai! I'm glad you made it!!" She said excitedly as she enveloped his arm in a tight squeeze. He tried to ignore the extra soft cushion that his arm was in before giving a shy smile.

"It's n-nice to see you too." He stuttered slightly making her giggle to herself.

"You better be I'm wonderful to be around!" She said with sly grin sticking her tongue out. Izuku laughed at this as he smiled widely.

"Now let's have fun!" She yelled tossing her light blue jacket aside and ran towards the water.

Izuku couldn't help,but grin as he tossed his shirt aside as well and made a Bee-line for the water.

"Wait for me!" He yelled making splashes in the water towards her.

* * *

The two enjoyed themselves for a few hours in the water either playing in it or talking about random things.

Nakagame talked about different kinds of fish and creatures that she's seen so far. She even regaled him with tails.of her childhood and growing up near the ocean.

Izuku also talked about his interest in quirks and heroes, which both of them were fanatics of. He even got to see her rather unique quirk in action as the two played around a bit longer just enjoying themselves.

After a while they both sprawled out on beach towels slight exhausted from all the swimming.

"Man! It's good to have fun!" Nakagame spoke. Her hair wasn't in its little design as before. It was straightened and clung to her mid back. Water glistened off her skin making her body even more eye grabbing before.

He took a minute to look at her fully now. Her body was both toned yet plump in the right areas. Her stomach was toned,but her hips nice and wide. Her legs were long and had the sexiest pair of thighs he's ever seen in his life.

"Hey senpai?" She questioned making Izuku blush lightly.

"Yes?" He questioned. She turned towards him laying on her side. Her light blue eyes gazed at him longingly for a moment as his heart pounded in his chest.

"Do you believe in mermaids?" She questioned rather seriously. He wasn't majorly caught up in mythology,but he didn't see why he wouldn't be a believer.

"I'd have to see it for myself...why you ask?" He questioned. Nakagame starred at him for a second before she layed back down on her toweling looking up the vast wide sky.

"My dad once told me the story about a man who helped a mermaid on the beach. The mermaid offered to grant him a wish,but the man refused because he just wanted to do a good deed. After that everytime then came to the beach he would find the mermaid again and again waiting for him to come. One day the man admitted to falling in love with the mermaid, but he couldn't be with her because they lived in two different worlds." As she told this story she had a far away look on her eyes as if she was there for those events in the story.

"The mermaid than asked what the man would do if the mermaid was just like him. The man was speechless at the claim ,but said nothing for a shirt while. Than he asked the mermaid a question that shocked the mermaid even more." She now turned towards Izuku her eyes sparkling slightly as she stared into emerald eyes.

"The man asked why he couldn't be a mermaid like her and why she was willing to sacrifice what she was for him." She spoke softly as she leaned in towards Izuku. He was curious more about the story,but he began to lean I. closer until their face were merely inches away.

"What did the mermaid say..." He spoke softly as his lips were inches away from hers.

"Because she loved him..." She finsihed as she reached the gap between their lips. For a momen other were suspended in time as they kissed gently by the seashore.

For the briefest moment...he had forgotten about his pain. His worries of the future...and even about heroes.

Right now in this moment she was all he cared about...and he couldn't have been more happier.

* * *

**A/n**

**Sorry to cut this one short ,but Ithink this is were I will completely this story.**

**I might add more stories with this.pairimg ,but for another time.**

**Also I made the mermaid tale up, but cute right?**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
